Rusthollow
Rusthollow is a major city in the United States, and the main setting for the second season of Criminal Case, which was initially released on February 15, 2018. Located in the United States, Rusthollow is a city located in the "Wild West", with many different areas, ranging from ranches with farm-life to deserts with extreme heat. A total of sixty cases are scheduled for the season set apart by ten districts. The Rusthollow Justice Division is the law enforcement agency serving the city. Districts Rootwell Ranch Rootwell Ranch is the first district in Rusthollow. It is a rural district, covered in farms and ranches. The main plot revolves around a diamond smuggling operation and the suspicious links to Pamela Davenport, as well as the mysterious disappearance of a district local. Case #1-#6 are located here. Emerald Lagoon Emerald Lagoon is the second district in Rusthollow. The district features an urban setting, with long streets and a big community. After the district is ravaged by arson, the team investigate Inferno, the group responsible, in order to stop them before they burn the city to the ground. Case #7-#12 are located here. Heart Highway Heart Highway is the third district in Rusthollow. It is a sparse, desolate district with a large highway running through it, connecting to smaller towns. The district revolves around the search for "The Highwayman", a violent thief who robs people driving down the highway, along with Jayden's search for his ex-wife and son. Case #13-#18 are located here. Lotus Lane Lotus Lane is the fourth district in Rusthollow. It is home to the three most influential families in Rusthollow: the Osbornes, the Branfords and the Wilsons. It focuses on investigating each of these families along with a mysterious charity called Helping Hand, later revealed to be the cover of a cult, named The Ancient Ones, who hope to destroy the mayoral system in the district. Case #19-#24 are located here. Toad Marsh Toad Marsh is the fifth district in Rusthollow. It features a murky, swamp-like environment where animals and district locals are going missing, only to be found horrendously mutated soon after. It focuses on the team trying to discover who is behind these mutations as well what their end goal is and whether the government is behind it. It also revolves around Teresa's past and her possible connections to the mutations. Case #25-#30 are located here. Cobalt Mines Cobalt Mines is the sixth district in Rusthollow. The district is a desolate and sparse desert district with large mines scattered throughout it. The district features an infamous serial killer dubbed "The Angel of Justice" who kills criminals across the country. It also focuses on the relationship between Irene and her son, Callum after secrets are revealed and Callum is kidnapped. Case #31-#36 are located here. Vertex Springs Vertex Springs is the seventh district in Rusthollow. Vertex Springs is the commercial centre of the city, featuring large malls and entertainment strips. The story of the district revolves around preventing a robbery at the largest bank in Rusthollow, along with the owner of the district's possible connections to the group of thieves. The district is also the home of Shane and focuses on his difficult relationship with his family. Case #37-#42 are located here. Southern Savannah Southern Savannah is the eighth district in Rusthollow. The district is mostly uninhabited due to it's high temperatures and severe environment. The plot of the district focuses on the large space station nearby, planning on sending a group of people to Mars as the emergence of COBRA begins and a serial arsonist attacks the district. The district is also the home of Mildred, the team's historian who leading the protest against the launch. Case #43-#48 are located here. Prospector's Rock Prospectors Rock is the ninth district in Rusthollow. The district focuses on the team investigating who framed Kshipra Bhardwaj for the murder of Simone Skater along with further investigating COBRA, the mysterious organization responsible for the deaths of many people. As the investigation continues, the team start to realize one among them is a wolf in sheep's clothing. Case #49-#54 are located here. Dread Mountains Dread Mountains is the tenth and final district in Rusthollow. Dread Mountains is a rocky, mountainous district ravaged by blizzards with many small deserted towns. The district features the final confrontation between COBRA and the police force as the evil group get closer to achieving their end goal, leading to many sacrifices on both sides. Case #55-#60 are located here. Navigation Category:Seasons Category:All Fanmade Games Category:Cities Category:Act 1 (UG)